paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Marshall (part 7)
Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with school Characters: Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Mayor Goodway Towns people Livie Bitsey Ryder answered his pup-pad Ryder: Hello, Ryder here Mayor Goodway: Ryder, it's absolutely horrible Ryder: What's wrong Mayor Mayor Goodway: One of the apartment buildings is on FIRE! Ryder: We'll be right there Mayor, No job is too big, no pup is too small! Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups (except Marshall): Ryder Needs us Marshall: What was that Zuma: Wyder called us, that means thewes an emewgency Marshall follows the pups to the elevator, they showed him where his uniform was and told him to put it on. Once they reach the top, the pups tell him to step in at the end of the line and to sit down. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, a fire has started at one of the apartment complexes and we need to get people out and put out the fire. Rubble: That's Marshalls job though, who's gonna do it since he still doesn't know who he is Ryder: Chase will Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: Skye, I need you to keep a lookout from the top and make sure the roof isn't caving in Skye: This pups gotta fly! Ryder: Everyone else should come just incase we need you, including Marshall Pups: arooooooo Regular scene, Marshall rides with Rubble and Chase drives Marshalls fire truck. When they get there the apartments are engulfed in flames. Mayor Goodway: Oh Ryder thanks so much for hurrying (looks down and sees Marshall) Oh and you got Marshall back, good timing Ryder: It would be if he still had his memory Mayor Goodway: Huh? Ryder: There's not enough time to explain, Chase you need to start to put out the fire Chase: Yes sir Ryder sir Everyone was out of the building, safe. One little girl kept shouting out a random name so Marshall, being curious, waddles over to the girl Marshall: Are you ok? Girl: No! I can't find my dog anywhere Marshall: What's her name Girl: I'm Livie and my dogs name is Bitsey, can you help me look for her? Marshall: Ok They search everywhere but couldn't find Bitsey. Then they heard a loud howl coming from the building. Livie: Bitsey! All of a sudden Marshall knew what he had to do. He ran into the burning building not caring about the cast on his paw. His memory returned like a tidal wave, all the fun times he had shared with his friends and all the rescues he had done. Ryder saw Marshall running and shouted Ryder: Marshall, What are you doing!? Marshall didn't hear, but he did shout Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Marshalls sight was growing dim, the smoke covered his vision and he couldn't smell anything. He ran up the stairs unaware of the dangers ahead. (Outside) Chase: Well it looks like he got his memory back Skye: Ryder the roofs about to collapse, is everyone out? Ryder: Oh no, Marshall just ran in to save a pup (Inside) Marshall had finally found the pup Marshall: Are you ok? Bitsey: I'm fine but I'm scared Marshall: don't worry, I'll get you out As they were running out a piece of timber fell on top of Marshall! Bitsey: I need to get you out Marshall: no there's not enough time, get out now! Bitsey knew she would never be able to lift the timber on her own so she ran outside and started to look for help. Part 8 click here Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by PitbullLover Category:Parts Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story